You Give Love a Bad Name Bon Jovi
by niomi-4-love
Summary: I can't think of a summary, it's a ONESHOT songfic. So just read it and tell me what you think. R&R, flames OK.


_A/N: I'm still trying hard to get chapter two of "In the Arms of My Angel" just right and posted, but until then, I've decided to write this ONESHOT songfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R and tell me what you seriously think._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters mentioned in any of my stories, I only own my own characters that are easily distinguishable in my stories._

"You Give Love A Bad Name"

Bon Jovi

She was different now, more mature in a way, more of a woman, she was beautiful.

No longer one of what was now the golden duo, formaly known as the golden trio, I found out her secret.

_"Shot through the heart, and your to blame_

_Darlin' you give love a bad name."_

It was ture, I had changed, and alot. I now saw myself as more of a woman and I found a confidence that I didn't know I existed with in me.

I found the courage to tell my best friends and the Wesley family that I was in love with the enemy.

In finding out her secret, I found my own confidence to tell my family mine.

I was in love with the know-it-all mudblood.

But when I told that to her, I was in for a wild ride, and it would soon get to me.

_"An angel's smile is what you sell_

_You promise me heaven, then you put me through hell_

_Chains of love got a hold on me_

_When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

_You're a loaded gun_

_There's nowhere to run_

_No one can sace me _

_The damage is done"_

And the problem with all this was that no matter how much hell she put me through, I kept coming back wanting more and more like a blood thirsty vampire or something.

He told me that he loved me and I didn't know what to say or how to react, so I played with him for awhile, I thought that I could break him and not get involved with him romaticaly. I had already lost my best friends because of my big mouth and over confidence, so I was going to try and get him to treat me the way he used to. I would try to make him think that things wouldn't work because I'd just cheat on him and hurt him. But he just kept coming back, never giving up, and all I really wanted was for things to go back to the way they used to be.

No matter how much it hurt, I would always come back to her, my angel, my love. No matter what she did, I told her how I felt and there was no going back now. I wanted a new begining and it had to start with her. So until she was ready to except that things would never be the same, and tell me the secret that I already knew, and yet had to hear it from her, I wasn't giving up on trying.

_"Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part, you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love a bad name"_

I had made so drastic changes to my apperarance to try and show him that other guys would be attracted. I wore more make up than usual, always getting my nails done, and wearing the kind of cloths that got people really talking about me.

_"You paint your smile on your lips_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips_

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_You're a loaded gun_

_There's nowhere to run_

_No one can sace me _

_The damage is done"_

She really did do alot of damage to my heart, and I was still stupid enough to endure it just to be with her.

I guess there's just no chance of him giving up, I'm just going to have to give in.

It's time I stop hurting the both of us.

_"Shot through the heart_

_And your to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part, you play your game_

_You give love a bad name"_

And no matter how bad that name

I'll always love you, for I know there's a better person under the mask you wear.

And for you, I will remove that mask.

I love you with all my heart, and I'm very sory for all you pain.

This was my very first song fic, so when you review, please don't be to harsh on me.

I hoped you enjoyed this ONESHOT song fic.

NIOMI


End file.
